


Ranboo-centric oneshots :D

by elleoph1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Dream Voice, Gen, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Stims, Trans Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), fidgiting, his enderman noises i guess, im new how do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleoph1/pseuds/elleoph1
Summary: Request some ranboo-centric oneshots for me to do please :)Im also new so please tell me if i did something wrong please let me knowAlso all platonic
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Ranboo-centric oneshots :D

Requests!

Ello!  
This is the request page

Please comment some ranboo-centric oneshots!

WHAT I WILL DO:  
•angst  
•fluff  
•death  
•violence (all that jazz)  
• platonic cuddling, comforting (all stuff like that)

WHAT I WONT DO:  
•smut (hes a minor)  
•ships (even if he is not included im bot really I comfortable sorry!)  
•suicide (maybe a attempt but not the actual thing)  
————————————————————————-

To request please put characters the type what it includes and the prompt if you need an example here!

Characters:*insert characters*  
Type:*angst, fluff, angst with comfort all that jazz)  
Includes: *like trans ranboo or age regression all that jazz)  
Prompt: what is happening like the map of the fic you get me?

I will do age regression btw it may bit be goid but i have done quite a lot of research :D 

If i spell anything wrong please let me know!

And i think thats it have fun requesting!

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great day dont forgot to drink water and eat something even its a little but ilysm /p :D


End file.
